


木叶暗部任务报告

by thriller6767



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thriller6767/pseuds/thriller6767
Summary: “宇智波斑的一天从一个吻开始。”小短片，没剧情。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **二设**：
> 
> 0）木叶地址并非原来宇智波千手族地。本文中设定木叶这片地是柱斑二人一起拿下来的，斑折腾走了原住民省了点基础建设的钱。
> 
> 1）用膝盖想其他四国都不会对木叶一笑泯恩仇。所以这篇番外主要是看柱斑复活带给五影谈判的影响，还有木叶如何进行重建工作。
> 
> 注释：
> 
> 【1】修改自香港电影《青蛇》。【2】在蜡笔小新某一集里面，豆皮寿司代指jj。←--要割一割的那种，参见米开朗基罗的大卫。

【零】

火之国湿润温暖，夏季进入了汛期就绵绵不绝地下雨，一扫之前的闷热暑气。快到了正午天空还是灰白一片，隐隐有些光亮从云层中穿出。

战后宇智波废址被木叶村彻底回收了，连南贺神社都拆得只剩下暗红掉漆的鸟居。可惜宇智波族地说大不大说小不小，正赶上木叶财政紧张，没拆完的木质地基上长满了蘑菇和杂草，一旁还插了几根木棍，算是在风雨中立起了块红底白字的横幅 -----

[木叶高新开发区施工承包招标仪式正式启动! ]

在这被人戳了几个洞防风的条幅往死亡森林方向走五公里，一片荒地中突兀地拔起一座新茅屋，被越来越大的狂风暴雨打得摇摇欲坠，啪叽一声连小破院子的柴门都掉在地上。这小屋子被幻术遮得严严实实，来投标的几个调查小组硬是兜兜转转好几圈都没发现，到是条款改了又改，可承包还是没拿下来。

小茅屋还附庸风雅的建了个侧缘，纸门半开，探出一只戴着镣铐的雪白小腿。

柱间一把捉过来，把那只踢来踢去非要伸出去呼吸空气的小白腿塞回被子里。他坏心眼地挠了挠脚心，惹得那人跟黏在他身上似的蹭来蹭去。柱间一边瞧着那人故意咬着嘴唇勾人的使坏模样，一边舔吮着，把那只不听话的小腿吻了个遍。

“别乱动。”

柱间摩挲着那人凉凉软软的皮肤，被窝又被两人骚来动去弄得热热的。那人咬着嘴唇故意一声不吭，外面又是骤雨打梧桐，大风差点把茅屋盖儿都给掀起来了。虚虚实实，各种感官纠缠在一起，爱又恨，痛与快，失落害怕，又执着不已。

怕者爱也，疼者爱也！【1】

“听话，外面还有暗部们看着呢。”

您也知道啊！！(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻

坐在树杈上的蜂须贺小右恨不得摔烂自个儿的任务记录本。他回头看看，和他一起进行这个超S级超重大任务的其他几个人都是一脸便秘。

 

【一】

总之不知道为啥，千手柱间和宇智波斑就这么在火影大楼的楼顶上活过来了。

木叶正在和其他四国就战争责任分化，赔偿，和平条款还有贸易条款上扯皮，使者们就听见砰的一声，两个大棺材就从天而降，把火影大楼楼顶砸了个坑。

还没等到木叶忍者们查完村子结界有没有疏漏，在好几十双颜色各异的眼珠子底下，千手柱间就一脸懵逼地从棺材里手脚并用爬了出来，和第六代火影小眼瞪小眼。

他握了握拳，发现自己身体状况良好，心脏还扑通扑通跳。

就是全身都凉飕飕的。

木叶刚下过雨，地面上的积水跟镜子似的。初代火影抬头看看天，看看地，看看不远处巨大的颜岩，又看看面前瞪着他使劲儿瞧的几十双眼睛，果断拿起棺材盖横在自己身前。

就是这样。千手柱间又活蹦乱跳地在后辈眼前甩着鸟，他把木头棺材盖卷成一个桶套在腰上，在使者们惊悚的眼神下打开了另一个棺材。

老熟人，宇智波斑。

四战战犯，各国损失第一责任人。

总之，他们俩个老祖宗又一次复活了。

 

“嘛。总之各个国家使者都说要再考虑考虑。”卡卡西摸摸头发，“算是解了燃眉之急了。”

转寝小春冷哼了一声，“算了吧，他们说‘考虑考虑’不过是考虑到有初代大人在，木叶会更不好对付。而且，”她拖长了调子，一副木叶已经大难临头的模样，“要是只有初代大人的话，村子可算是碰上了个大好事。但宇智波斑也复活了，其他国家指不定揪着不放要木叶赔偿损失呢。”

“那我们把宇智波斑交出去任他们处置。反正他双眼失明，身上木遁细胞和外道魔像也被剥离了，而村子里除了漩涡鸣人和六代目之外，还有初代大人坐镇，区区宇智波斑如何作祟。”水户门炎说道。

“这倒还不错。木叶村也可以除掉宇智波斑这个祸害，”转寝小春琢磨了一下，发现这还真是个一石多鸟的好办法，“其他国也会就如何平分处置宇智波斑而相互斗争。况且，冤有头债有主，木叶可以撇清关系，战争赔款也能去掉一个大头。”

卡卡西轻轻咳嗽了声，眼见着话题已经不是他虚与委蛇能化解的，“两位大人先冷静一下，我们先不论宇智波斑有多少研究价值，据晚辈在战场上所见，初代大人似乎是和宇智波斑是好友，咱们这么处理恐怕是不太----”

话音未落，会议室门板啪的砸在墙上。千手柱间还围着那棺材盖儿，紫色的查克拉冲天而起一股王霸之气逼得人倒退三里，“我为斑担保！！大家放心，有我在，斑绝对不会出事的。”

忍者之神接过大和递上来的大衣，“我和斑都是旧时代早该作古的人，我完全不明白为什么复活，或许六道仙人如此做法有他的道理。至于斑，”柱间沉默了一下，“黄泉路上他曾说过理解我的梦想，理解木叶，所以请大家对斑有些信心。”

总之，千手柱间就是凭借口遁和忆遁说服了火影等等等人，还为斑谋求到了一个软禁监视的结果。

总之，不要问作者为什么，宇智波斑就是莫名其妙活过来了，木叶还脑子挖坑了把煞神请进了木叶里面住着，仅仅只是被戴上了监视控制查克拉的手铐脚链，被十个小他好几辈儿的暗部娃儿监视着。

总之，其他国家只是在这个文里面象征性地闹腾闹腾，恐怕是之前被鸣人感动得脑神经不太好，所以大概不是作者的锅。

 

【二】

蜂须贺小右，男，二十六岁，未婚，暗部资深监察任务小队队长，从事间谍工作已有近十年，最拿手的是写任务报告。

目前的任务：监视记录宇智波斑，一旦有变，立即汇报。

蜂须贺不禁叹了口气，宇智波斑住进来已经有一个星期了，行动轨迹一成不变 ----- 早睡晚起，吃饭，然后坐在屋檐下‘盯’着院门口喝茶。

好像在等什么人。

可除了六代目带着鸣人来此看望过一次之外，这座幻术封存的小茅屋没有一点儿动静，传说中连名字都带着血腥气的宇智波斑每日不过是半阖着双目，捧着茶杯，用手指摩挲着盲人书籍上不规则的突起。

视力的缺失并未给他带来行动上的不便。蜂须贺并没有去四战战场，但好歹从同事那里听说了不少故事，在他蜂须贺的想象中，斑有多狂妄嚣张，乖戾可怕，现在就有多平静坦然，瞧着让人胆战心惊。

抛弃所有在石洞里蛰伏的数十年不过是个笑话，支撑一个人从黄泉路上不断爬回来的所谓梦想不过是为他人做嫁衣。

谁能想象不见天日的石洞里实验数载直至白头仍没有结果？有谁能想象付出如此代价的理想若是破灭又是何种滋味？

若是常人，早该疯了。

蜂须贺观察着这位四战战犯完全一成不变的表情，他曾经以为这平静不过是暴风雨的面具，总有龟裂的一天。然而，在淡然之下，木叶的暴风雨却先来了。

在漫天雨幕中,千手柱间打着古旧的油纸伞，归来了。

手里还识趣的提了盒豆皮寿司。

 

话说回来，蜂须贺完全不觉得豆皮寿司这种酸甜口的凉菜有什么好吃的，而且，他摸了摸下巴，想必两位心里只有理想的老人家不知道在年轻人口中豆皮寿司指的什么【2】。

蜂须贺看着宇智波的煞神小嘴一张，咬下半个豆皮寿司，心想这画面可真是木叶乡土文学的事发现场。他低垂着双眼默默咀嚼着。烛光下瓷白的皮肤更是柔和，方才迎接柱间淋的雨珠儿顺着发丝，一口气儿溜进了那隐隐约约的雪白后颈。

估计初代大人急着回来没找个正经饭馆，做菜师傅没把米捏紧实，焦黄豆皮里跌出来几个白米粒儿一路滚落到胸前衣襟里。四战战犯随手拍了拍，他看不见，那米粒儿被他一挤竟然掉的更深了。

初代大人一瞧见斑虚虚‘看’他一眼，立刻跟得了令的士兵似的窜来，大手摸进衣领掏了半天也没个所以然。那指腹上的老茧从腋窝摸到下腹，在侧方肌上搓了好几下才恋恋不舍地在皮肤细腻的后腰找米粒儿，末了，又流连回了前胸，十指跟章鱼似的捏来揉去。

柱间嘴上还装腔作势，“咦？跑哪去了？”

他一抬眼看斑虽然一脸无动于衷，但手里还是拿着那豆皮寿司，半点推拒之意都没有。忍者之神内心笑的像是偷吃鸡的狐狸，嘴上却一本正经，“哎呀，找不到了怎么办啊……”

“要不我脱光了方便你找？”

“那怎么行啊。”柱间嘴上乖巧，手上一使劲儿就扯得和服滑下半个肩头，“过了这么多年村里连寿司都改版了，怎么豆皮寿司里会有红豆啊？还是师傅手滑，白米饭里混进了两颗红豆。”

初代目大人坦荡荡地让做菜师傅背起了锅，手上惩罚着两颗想要鱼目混珠的两粒红豆，一通揉捏挑弄之下，红豆也被玩成了紫米。柱间还来不及为这白色荒原上面两点艳色食指大动，斑那冰凉凉的手，就带着雨天地潮气顺路摸进了柱间的袖子里。

寒凉之气丝丝入骨，谈不上提神醒脑，倒是催得人燥热难耐，只想拿这那坏事儿的手体验一把冰火两重天。柱间瞧着那人把剩余一半的豆皮寿司塞进嘴里，带着皱的焦黄豆皮被牙齿一咬，内里窝藏的白米粒儿就不住地往外窜，可惜被舌尖一卷，叛逃行动终告失败。

斑把手上的油擦到初代大人的下巴上，“有件事情我要搞清楚，柱间，你还喜欢我吗？”

如果只剩欲望，他们俩那点事儿折腾到头来也不过如此。如果只是着迷皮相解个闷，听起来总有些不诚恳。斑也不知自己想要什么答案，数十年前二人翻云覆雨之时，也从未将誓言说出口。但当时二人都心里明镜，也不需要装腔作势搞出一副你情我爱的样子。

他以为自己是无所谓的，甚至在石洞里摸索求生的孤寂日子里，也只是抱着对柱间的执着，不求其他。但那些匆匆过往的欢乐岁月，如同梦一般在时光中断裂，换来的不过是生死间无奈的距离，还有爱与理想的熄灭。

此刻，他们又复活了。是不是有那么一种可能，让他们能够雀跃着，重新开始呢？

斑从未如此希望自己拥有视觉，希望时间能在他们漫长的人生中停止，把柱间的身影永远地定居在自己的眼睛里。

“斑。”

大雨把天地洇成灰白的画布，只剩下茅屋孤立在画布中央，再无其他。哗啦啦的雨声与柱间低沉的声音混在一起，雨水的潮气和尘土的味道中又夹杂着柱间那令人安心的温暖气息。

柱间捧起他的脸，吮弄着他的下唇。“我爱你。”

【三】

“那个，雏田小姐，您真的没看错？”蜂须贺吓得把笔都戳在树上了，“我们雨太大看不见，您有白眼真的真的没看错？”

“嗯……的确是……”由于之前暗部的那位日向忍者被作者弄的拉肚子，雏田被六代目特地派来帮忙监视宇智波斑。她不经人事，一来就带着白眼看了人体经络版的乡土文学，吓得脸红到了脖子根。“初代大人的口型的确是说他……嗯……你……”

“暗部甲，宇智波斑查克拉是否有波动？难道他趁我们不备发动了幻术？”

“报告队长，他没有发动幻术，无论是对我们，还是……对初代大人。宇智波斑的查克拉一直很平稳。”

还没等蜂须贺回答，茅屋里已经战况有变，不知道是谁一把拉上了纸门。蜂须贺擦了把冷汗，“雏田小姐，恐怕还要麻烦您……”

好不容易雏田答应下来，蜂须贺咬着笔头庆幸终于不是辣自己眼睛，然而面对一片空白的任务报告，他才意识到罪恶的大人世界才刚刚开始。 

 

斑半侧着身子，衣衫尽退，他不停地用膝盖内侧磨蹭着柱间的腰，一边又用脚心狠狠抵住柱间的肩膀。他全身在柱间眼下完全敞开，半勃起的性器蛰伏在丛丛毛发里，他皮肤白，肿胀的龟头也是粉褐色，马眼下方被撑开的包皮堆叠了一小块。

柱间拨弄着那蘑菇头上方敏感的褶皱，又把手探下去抚摸茎身下的肉棱，直到斑的那活儿生龙活虎，就差龙吐水了。柱间这才火急火燎地宽衣解带，身下人那可恶的腿磨得他头晕脑发热，可另一只脚又踩在他肩窝窝里使着巧劲儿让柱间就是靠不过来。

“柱间，我们现在的身体可是崭新的。可怜你人到中年才‘第一次’，这么猴急别搞得早泄啊？”

柱间向来自喻为用行动证明自己的男人，大手一捞，就把手铐的铁链钉在榻榻米上，他爱死了斑手臂上抬时勃发的肌肉，那充满力量的线条一直延伸到腋下，又顺着侧方肌陡然向内收起，美极了。

他伸手握住两人湿润得亮闪闪的那活儿揉了好几下，斑显然不满他慢悠悠调情似的节奏，他俩都这么天雷勾地火了，柱间还在杵在那里一会儿点个灯，一会儿又跑来跑去布置熏香，还变出了许多百合花栀子花，好像摆两朵花这能显得他俩有多纯洁似的。

“别着急嘛。你都说是初夜了~”柱间缠绵地吻着传说中桀骜不驯的宇智波，后者忽然发力猛地向前一窜，想要咬住柱间的嘴唇。可忍者之神早有准备，只是嘟着嘴唇啪叽给亲了一下。

“糟糕，没有润滑液。”柱间嘴上忙活着，手下也不老实，结了个对立之印就往斑洗的干干净净的里面戳，拇指扣在外面不停刮骚着金蛋蛋和马眼下的那条肉筋，不一会儿斑就腿不住一颤一颤，供起腰肢任君采择了。

“那你问问外面……嗯……那些小辈……”

斑尾音都带着颤儿，又湿又痒的感觉自鼠蹊部蹿起，一股邪火噼里啪啦燃烧四肢百骸。他忍不住稍稍合拢双腿夹住柱间作乱的手，又不甘心就这么败在两根手指头之下。

“不然……干晾着那些五好青年……看活春宫啊。”

那湿痒之处渴望更多碰触，柱间塞进三根手指抵住那一点快速摁压着，那之前还被迫咬住手指的嫩穴就不住地收缩，小口一下一下箍着柱间的指节，瞧得他恨不得立刻插弄进去快活一把。

那浅浅的麻痒一路升级，斑整个下半身都酥软的不行，绵绵的快意浮游着，一层层荡开在膝盖指尖脑海。他半阖着眼睛，舌尖探出一小节向上勾着，无人亲吻的嘴唇只能自己舔舐，被禁锢在地上的双手十指张开又慢慢合拢在榻榻米上刮搔。柱间瞧着他可怜，倾身用嘴唇衔住那孤寂无援的舌头，恨不得立刻学了大蛇丸的吐舌秘技把斑搅得天翻地覆。

斑身下那活儿被刺激得直淌水，精液和前列腺液一起冒出来，连屁股底下榻榻米都湿了一截。柱间也好不到哪里去，粗粗喘着气，那紫涨的性器蓄势待发，他一把架起斑虚虚合上的腿，那活儿迫不及待地钻进半张着的湿润小口。

有点疼。

斑侧着身子尽力张开腿，可柱间撩得太久自作自受，龟头涨的跟足月婴儿的小拳头似的。之前被玩弄得直缩的小口被撑得毫无血色，勉勉强强吞进了龟头，那圈可怜的肌肉被撑久了不停的颤抖收缩着，肠肉蠕动又把阴茎吃进了一小节。

柱间不忍心他疼，吻着斑大腿内侧细嫩的皮肤，非得吸出一个个红印才罢休。柱间腰上使劲儿，那活儿往里面一挺直直抵在要命的一点上。

斑本就在痛与快的边缘浮沉，哪里受得了这一出，两腿抖如筛糠把锁链晃得铮铮响，绵软的情欲此时一路炸进脑海，爽得他连窗外瓢泼大雨的都听不见了。内里的嫩肉紧紧缠住插进来的一小节，随着斑陡然出口的呻吟声吸气声不规则地一缩一缩。

瘙痒极了。

斑控制不住地大声吸气，好痒好痒，被柱间抵住的那一点痒极了，像闪电般沿着甬道直直窜到心尖里，又像是无数只蚂蚁啃食树木一般，星星点点的快意和瘙痒弄得他难受至极。柱间被吸得舒坦，龟头肉棱刮擦着紧紧吸附的软肉，甚至把穴口边缘的红肉差点勾了出来，又坏心眼地看那小穴耐不住空虚浅浅张开又猛地缩在一起，不起任何作用地推拒着下一次入侵。

柱间大开大合地摆动腰跨，向后时稍稍沉下一点，向前时又猛地向上擦过那片极其敏感的区域，末了又后退着用龟头摩擦挑弄。斑连声音都变了调，可他连合上嘴都做不到，过载的快感如同猛浪拍击海边岩石，整个脑袋一片晕晕乎乎只剩下海潮褪去的白沫，被下一轮浪花晃得浑身发颤，他自己粗壮的阴茎没得到一点抚慰，翘在身前不停地淌水。

瘙痒到了极处，酥麻快意一股股荡开，斑浑身发着颤，手指控制不住地慢慢张开又弯曲，柱间忍不住和他十指相扣，把阴茎顶的更进去在穴内抵着那一点搅弄，瘙痒酥麻混在一起，整个后穴如同烧着了一般火热把柱间那活儿咬的醉仙欲死。

柱间喘着粗气，脑子里烧的只剩浆糊，肌肉紧绷抱着斑的腰不敢动弹，生怕一不小心就射出来。

他俩新复活的身体太过于焕然一新了，斑浑身潮红，方才连喘气都打颤。太过敏感的身体和做爱老手的意识显然画不上等号，意识还没做好决定怎么折腾柱间呢，身体就已经溃不成军了。

“呜……嗯嗯嗯-----”

柱间缓缓退出来，龟头堵在穴口又享受了好一会儿才滑出来。斑浑身一颤，空虚瘙痒像是蒲公英随风飘逝的绒毛般还残留在内里刮搔，他合上双腿，被折磨得红肿出血的穴口甚至禁不住虚虚一夹，刺痛伴随着快意像蛇一样猛地钻探进去，叫他按耐不住拖长调子呻吟。

斑嫌弃自己丢脸，把潮红的脸蛋埋进臂窝里，不住喘着粗气。当柱间硬的像石头似的性器完全脱出，斑蓦地供起身子，手指死死抓住柱间的手。

没了阴茎填充，后穴里面柱间溢出来的精液和斑自己的体液湿湿哒哒地流出来，混着少许红丝，淌得一地都是。

柱间死死盯着那还未合拢的后穴吞吐浊液和鲜血，那被折磨过头的可怜地方被他手指一拉，立刻颤颤巍巍地合拢示威，又被他蛮力扯开，内里的软绵穴肉被捣成了深红色，沾染了黏黏糊糊的精液。

看上去又湿又软，真想再进去一探那销魂极乐窝。

柱间克制住自己，仅仅握住两人紫涨的阴茎抚弄着，等待方才过于张狂的快意平息。两人气息渐渐平稳，那活儿也稍稍喷出点玩意儿不那么敏感了，他才松了口气躺倒在斑身边。

说实话这画面着实滑稽，俩人绷不住天雷地火硬干了一场，结果憋太久身体又太敏感，生怕自个儿爽得连尿都要射出去。可赶紧躺平休息休息吧，阴茎又不老实地直指天际，当事人喘的不管不顾的，这画面给外人看了去那就真是木叶乡土文学的新实验田了。

外面雨渐渐小了，西边隐隐有光亮。柱间嫌房间里闷热，满是精液的腥臊味。他向来是个坦蛋蛋的君子，此时变本加厉，竟然稍稍开了点纸门透风。

斑汗湿的黑发黏在脖子上，被凉风一吹，立刻就把关爱后辈精神健康的事儿抛之脑后。

丝丝浮游的快感还残留脑海，四肢百骸都酥麻软无力。斑忍不住建议到，“再来一次？反正还没射。”

“来战！”

 

蜂须贺见雨势渐弱，伸直了脖子往纸门缝里面看。他身旁的雏田小姐别说行那云雨快活事儿，连初吻都还留着。这么一个不通人事的娇羞少女，还是木叶的新生代力量，蜂须贺哪里敢继续让她转播茅草屋情事。

别说蜂须贺有窥人欢好的癖好，想想领导要求的任务报告！事无巨细！

难道他要把鱼水之欢的细节都写上吗？可如果他不仔细听不仔细看，万一初代大人不靠谱地透露什么重要情报，那他们小队别说年终奖了，连基本工资都不会有着落。


	2. Chapter 2

【四】

乌云满天，隐约霞光。

二人一番云雨纠缠之后，木叶连绵了一天的风雨也渐渐停息了，只留下傍晚一抹霞光透出纸门，洒在他们浅浅喘息的脸颊上。

“柱间。”

“嗯？”被喊到名字的人伸手拂开斑黏在额头的黑发，凑过去亲昵着。

“柱间。”

“怎么了？”

这真是一种说不出的感觉，横亘着数十载，像是往昔的点点滴滴又在今日轮回。那些朝朝暮暮缠缠绵绵欲说还休的爱与恨，隔着多少尸山血海恩怨情仇，此时此刻又荒谬地与现实重叠在一起。

斑侧头吻了吻柱间汗津津的鼻尖，“你就仗着我喜欢你吧。”

柱间装作不懂地嘻嘻笑，手上不老实地把腰臀摸了个遍，又探进股间揉弄那个被折腾得可怜的小口。之间做得狠了，酸痛的肌肉再也承受不起被扩张到极限又被撕开的痛苦，穴口一被碰触就颤颤巍巍地缩在一起。

他忍不住肖想埋入其中那销魂蚀骨的滋味。

柱间握住斑颤抖个不停的腰，手指把淌出来的精液又塞回那小洞里。

“怎么跟个小伙子似的？”斑任由他折腾，心思却飞到不远处监视的暗部们身上，“这白日宣淫的戏码一出，你还怎么做人？”

“斑在担心我吗？”柱间恋恋不舍地亲吻着乳尖，他看着那雪白脖颈上一片深红飞雪就欢喜得不得了。

“别装傻。”

“高层那些伯伯们都是人精儿，肯定早看出来了。”

斑不禁莞尔，拍拍柱间的脸颊，“你还叫人家伯伯？”

“按年龄算嘛~ 斑爷爷~”

斑一脚踹开他，“别糊弄我，活人有活人的坏处，你若是死去的初代火影，没人敢来欺辱你，可你现在活着……” 还和四战战犯穷尽狎昵，谁知道木叶那些办公室油条会怎么想？或是以此为攻击借口来打压忍者之神的势头？

你不在乎，可我怎么会让你因为这种事情名誉扫地。

斑并不在意木叶怎么支使柱间，毕竟一个愿打一个愿挨，但他眼里见不得沙子，尤其是那些胸中毫无度量，嘴上又大谈主义的伪君子。

“我活着不能做个聋子瞎子，该做的事情不做只当个捂住耳朵的懦夫。木叶是我的责任。”

“呵。”

柱间伸手拉开纸门，二人就这么卷着床单磨蹭到测缘边上堂而皇之地亲吻。斑被他抱在怀里，脖子前胸上尽是吻痕，衬得肌肤更是瓷白无比。天际一片粉橙色，未散的乌云勾勒出深红色的边，隐约间，夕阳仿佛被牵引着向下一拽，最后一丝光芒也完全消失了。

“斑你不问问我这些天去哪里了吗？”

“哦，你去哪里了？” 五影会谈还没开始，使者们还在木叶干耗着骗吃骗喝，都不用想就知道又被拉去当苦力建房子了呗。

“我们当时给木叶设立的结界早就被完全破坏了，现在只是简单的阵法阻挡任何想要不走正门的人，但若是身法高强的忍者，不动神色地溜进来实在是太简单了。” 柱间把头埋在斑的肩上，吮吸着把那一抹抹红痕加深。

他随口一说，就把木叶边防机密透得裤衩都不剩，才不想管暗部小子们吓得差点掉下树的声音呢。

“目前只能是临时警卫队和少许暗部巡逻。可是你也知道啊，现在各国使者往来带了不少闲杂人等，巡逻队人数也不够看，暗部和中忍们还要做任务。所以小春他们组织了历来与木叶有来往的火之国武士家族，在边界远处的森林里进行大纵深的弹性防御。”

“武士？”斑嗤笑一声。

“还有铁之国来帮忙的一些人，小春他们疑心重，怕有成群结队的探子，武士们都是打散了重新组队的。况且他们离木叶远，就算有间谍混进去也不可能进入村子里为非作歹，在外围巡逻也不可能有什么有用的情报。”

“所以就把这个不好管束又不得不用来震慑敌人的玩意儿交给你管？”斑回头看柱间腰间裹着床单回屋烧水，岔着脚像个圆规似的，在一堆潮湿的木头里面挑挑拣拣。

“嘛，虽然是个烫手山芋，但六代目他们也没有别的办法了。就算是我也不能天天用木分身沿着木叶城墙四处溜。” 柱间烦恼地看着湿哒哒的木头，还是用火遁把水烧热了。斑拍开他想要公主抱的手，一把拉上纸门，钻进热腾腾的木桶里。

初代火影仗着自己木遁造诣高，哗啦啦地撒了满盆玫瑰花瓣。“开始还好，现在一周过后武士们嫌弃木叶待遇差了。”

话说到这份上，再榆木脑袋的人也明白柱间这是再撺掇四战战犯帮木叶解决问题。他们这种人，要是活着天天吃饭拉屎睡觉倒是有鬼了，闲不下来非得压榨自个儿为梦想脚踏实地。不问世事采菊东篱听着是挺美的，可一天两天叫体验生活，一年两年就是逃避责任混吃等死。

他和斑的梦想从来都是治平天下，不仅仅局限于一人一族一村的福祉。

可是问题在于天下千秋从来都是人事，除非是月之眼这样一步到位的计划，人类社会里有明规矩暗规矩碍着你，还要照顾其他人的喜怒哀乐。

毫无远见的猫狗天天嗅着鼻子底下那点吃食，没有眼界，是非模糊，自然就没有了“牺牲奉献”的意义。不过是以流氓化和世俗化为人皮，靠着本能欲望与生存惰性活着。

若是人人都只有小窝小家小格局，哪来的理想可谈？

可是否村子的建立就是为了守护这些小窝小家呢？

如果以少数人的性命换的一方安稳是村子的黑暗，柱间唯有相信在黑暗和光明的轮回里，二者不断相互斗争相互妥协，有那么几点挥洒热量的火星推动历史的车轮，让村子在战争的漩涡中一步步趋近和平。

当然，既然是人事，巧妙斡旋远比刀光剑影划得来。忍者成了村子的政治家，庙堂之上笔墨之间，最好的结果便是化干戈于无形。

“让你做最不擅长的人事安排，还是这种琐碎又得罪人不讨好的小事儿。”斑斜睨了他一眼，让传说中的忍者之神干这种事情，实在是以小人之心度君子之腹。“怕是看你活蹦乱跳的瞎出主意打乱木叶高层计划，先来杀杀你的锐气。”

柱间不得不做这件事情，又不能让木叶多付钱，也不能让忍者留在木叶村里过夜，还要人家老老实实日夜巡逻。直接的武力威胁能治叛乱，不能治偷懒，况且柱间也不能时时刻刻盯着。

要是没办好，活着的忍者之神在战后也不在是神，顶多是压着其他国家的门神，在村里是个哪里缺土哪里埋的春泥。

一个愿打一个愿挨，不值得心疼。

斑任由柱间一边帮着擦身一边捷油，“怎么？要我帮你？”

“和我一起巡逻？”先说个不可能接受的办法。

“没门。”

“那帮我教训一下那些人？来嘛。”

“……”

 

蜂须贺小右送走了快要晕倒的雏田小姐，所有暗部都一副生无可恋的样子。暗部甲命好，被他支使去汇报初代目透露木叶边防情报一事去了，蜂须贺咬着笔头，看着自己的任务报告。

【初代目与宇智波斑狎昵】

【宇智波斑色诱初代目，色令智昏泄露木叶情报】

【初代目与宇智波斑有不正当关系，希望木叶严查】

这厢还正愁眉苦脸的，那边已经穿戴好趁着昏黄霞光准备出门了。斑扫了暗部蹲着的树一眼，蓝紫色的查克拉溢出斩断了手链脚铐，余下的部分也被溶解了。两个加起来快要一百五十岁的老爷爷穿着白T黑裤衩人字拖，在暗部的眼皮子底下堂而皇之地溜出门。

蜂须贺小右，男，二十六岁，即将离开他最擅长的任务报告战场，开始一次荒谬得让人想要撞墙的跟踪任务。

 

【五】

斑第一次穿这种衣服浑身都不得劲儿，凉风嗖嗖地往衣袖裤腿里钻，所谓清风拂蛋大概就是这个感觉。身后的黏腻的玩意被洗干净了，但那地方酸疼火辣，别说迈开步子走路了，就是合拢一挤都难受。

“穿这身感觉我年轻了二十岁。”柱间也是第一次穿，扯了扯衣服下摆，跟个穿公主裙的小女孩样的捏着衣角。斑看得恶心，一脚把白T踹了个鞋印，这人字拖大概是木叶自产的旅游纪念品，木ノ葉三个字印在柱间背后，跟被盖戳检疫的小猪仔似的。

宇智波族地离木叶村中心老远，零星几个出门买菜也是只能买得起边缘房价的平民，柱间领着人向走了几里出了大门，老远就见着几个偷懒坐在地上的武士，啃着饭团，看见传说中的忍者之神也是一副死猪不怕开水烫的随便样子。

“就这种渣滓？”斑冷笑着问，木叶不是穷疯了就是高层执意要搞坏千手柱间的名声。

当然，柱间也不是省油的灯，这不，执意要拖斑下水来重新发展【我们】的梦想。

“在下只听从家主的意思，还请初代目大人让木叶联系我们各自的家主。”

武士甲一副我话事的样子站起来，拿糊弄人的官话来讨价还价。木叶付了武士家族钱，可武士们自个儿是要等到工作完才能领到工资的。武士甲明白木叶防御拖不得，刻意说出让木叶重新联系加钱这种浪费时间的交易，想要木叶主动退一步提出另加钱的办法。

这样，又能额外加料，武士自己不会落了耍赖要钱的名声，家主面子上也过得去。

仗着只有家主才能派遣武士，武士甲拿着这如意算盘到处噎人，可他眼光浅又自认牛逼，在千手柱间和宇智波斑面前班门弄斧。“况且忍者有忍者的规矩，武士有武士的规矩。”

瞧见柱间一副一定要让斑出头了结的样子，斑忍不住翻了个白眼，“ 区区蝼蚁，以为我按你的规则玩就赢不了吗？武士雇佣有白纸黑字的条款，木叶也早早付了钱，要是告到大名府去，你们家主鸡飞蛋打，连老本都要赔进去。”

斑懒得多费口舌，可既然答应了柱间，忙还是要帮到底，谁叫他对柱间总是不由自主呢。

“还想着你们家主会为自己的武士说话？木叶上头的人和你们家主下棋喝茶的时候，搞不好会问一句，你到底是有家族的武士还是浪人？” 斑欺身上前，一把卡住武士甲的喉咙，“你知道这话什么意思吗？”

说着，斑还随意摇了摇，“意思是你们家主无需为管理不严而承担责任，因为你是个龌龊浪人，砍下你这颗给家主惹麻烦的脑袋还可以吃空饷。”

斑一松手，武士甲跌倒在地缩成一团喘息，柱间一看这事没见血就成了，赶忙给个台阶，“你们按照条款和指挥巡逻报告，工资也领得到，木叶也算是解了燃眉之急，这样大家都好嘛。”

 

天都黑了。

木叶大门口守卫的中忍见到初代目火影激动得就差找纸笔要签名，眼睛一瞅就瞧见柱间手上牵了个人，宇智波斑。

两个老人家穿着白T裤衩，吸拉着木叶纪念品人字拖，还不知羞耻的手拉着手，两人步伐频率不一样，走了一会儿柱间就同手同脚跟跳舞似的。老后面跟着一群装作四处看风景的暗部，蜂须贺一直以为柱间大人会把他们俩那事儿藏着掖着，可没想到宇智波斑顶着一脖子一肩膀的吻痕四处晃悠，看得守门的中忍眼睛都直了。

其中必然有诈！

蜂须贺扮做木叶的商贩，使劲儿给守门中忍打眼色，可后者跟瞎了似的，一脸懵逼，放没有任何束缚措施的四战战犯进木叶散步。木叶这年头的中忍怎么着都是成年的男男女女了，见着点荤腥立刻交头接耳八卦起来。

世风日下。

蜂须贺撇着嘴角暗骂木叶教育工作做得不到位，他二十六七还是单身，仍然矜持得不行不行的。

“初代大叔！”

老远听见鸣人一声大吼，柱间仍然不放开牵着斑的手，“鸣人啊，哦，还有小樱同学，你好哇。在门口等人？”

鸣人还没站定，瞧见坦然站在那的宇智波斑，浑身鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，“你怎么出来了啊我说！暗部啊啊啊！小樱你干嘛打我！”

鸣人捂着头上的包喊冤，小樱心细，看初代目侧身挡住斑左半边身子的所有要害，手又十指相扣，“佐助来信说今天回来，我们等到现在还没影估计被什么事情耽搁了。”

小樱打量着不久前实行月之眼的疯子，多少人因为这个埋了数十年的残忍计划而死去，“两位出来有什么事情吗？”

“我们懒得做饭，出来找吃的。”柱间温和地笑着，等待女孩隐约杀意散去，他还记得小樱使用百豪之术的样子，像极了他的孙女。

“佐助看来是来不了啦，柱间大叔，你们要不要去吃拉面啊，我超喜欢的说~”

小樱叹了口气，没想到今天又是陪鸣人吃拉面，还以为佐助回来三个人能吃点别的呢。她无聊地扒拉着自己的豚骨拉面，看着传说中的忍者之神和鸣人一样吸溜着面条，嘴角都是味增汤。他一边吃着，还贴心地把猪肉和半熟玉子放到斑碗里，又把斑碗里的豆芽都拿过来。

柱间注意到她瞧过来，笑着说，“斑他不吃豆芽。”

“我没说不吃。”斑突然出声，低沉的声音吓得两个小辈差点蹦起来。

“我又没说你挑食。”

果然斑闻言皱了皱眉头，“我不挑食。”

这恩爱秀的有点狠了吧，小樱老实地低头吃面，不知道斑脖子上的吻痕是被亲了多久才这么一大片，姹紫嫣红一直蔓延到锁骨。

突然一股熟悉的青春的味道飘散过来，小樱一个激灵，慢慢回头看见绿皮西瓜头自身为帅气地撑在门框上，“ 樱酱，好久不见。”

明明昨天才在这里吃的饭好嘛。小樱觉得翻白眼的惯性能绕地球三圈。

“西瓜头你傻了啊，昨天才在这里吃过。”鸣人呼噜呼噜吸溜面条，“吃了没？”

小李左看看右看看，可一乐拉面里只剩下一个和小樱最远的位置，旁边还做了个气息恐怖的圣诞树。“你你你你你———！你不是那个那个！” 小李意识到这事情似乎有点机密，突然压低声音，“那个谁。”

斑抬头看他一眼，算是认了，继续吃面。

宁次。

小李一张嘴，这两个字就直戳心窝，喉咙发紧。生死之仇，怎么可能一笑了之。有的人活着，有的人年纪轻轻就在九泉之下。或者是在轮椅上努力复健的凯老师，又或是被生生挖去眼睛的卡卡西老师。四战的一切还历历在目，就算是心大如小李，有些事情也不是说翻篇就能够翻篇的。

导致多少家破人亡惨剧的四战战犯就这么坐在木叶，吃拉面？

荒谬。

“年轻人知道村子里什么地方好玩吗？” 柱间飞快吃完了超大拉面，拿着自己的白手绢抹抹嘴。

“村子里重建的超快，我都好多地方没去过。柱间大叔，我听说村中心旁边的巷子里开了个叫巴比伦的，超级金碧辉煌啊我说！ ”

“听起来像是雷之国的名字。”

小樱恨不得踹死鸣人，后者还呼噜呼噜喝汤呢，被小樱一拍差点整个脸埋到碗里。“你知道那是干嘛的就瞎说？！”


	3. Chapter 3

【六】

蜂须贺从来没有过这么棘手的任务。

即使是普通人的八卦，也够嘴碎的街坊邻居四处发散思维了，更何况是忍界之神和四战首要战犯。谣言口耳相传，就算是再美好的爱恋也添油加醋撕逼站队成了人皮面具下的龌龊事。

就算是蜂须贺小右自己，自认为还算敬重初代的为人，也不免把血洒荒野的四战和那欢好之事联系在一起。他完全可以想象，明日日出之时木叶便会永无宁日。

那么多家破人亡的悲剧，竟然成为了床笫偷腥的活人祭。多么令人羞耻啊，英雄抛头颅洒热血，而战犯呢，因为初代一己之私得以保全性命，甚至堂而皇之地在木叶散步吃拉面！

无论宣传部再怎么公关写得多么天花乱坠感人肺腑，这事情已经是死局。

 

“斑，刚刚建村时候你还记得吗？” 柱间刻意一路十指相扣，手指温热的感觉，掌心相互摩挲，对方指尖轻微颤动虚虚扣在手背上。这一切都让他心动不已。

一吃完面小李就郁闷地离开了，只留在小樱和鸣人两个还没成年的小尾巴在后面嚼舌头。十六七岁已经成熟的少年后知后觉，眼神瞟了几个弯儿最后怯兮兮地停在二人手腕上。

鸣人回头看了眼默不作声的小樱，脑袋里小人斗争了好几回合，实在忍不住，“呃，喂，初代大叔，你和那个，斑，是怎么个关系啊？”

他抓耳挠腮连脸颊边的胡子都皱在一块，柱间到是毫不紧张，轻轻吻着斑的手背。

“喂，你干嘛啊？” 向来肆意狂妄的宇智波嘴上不饶人，手却还老老实实地被柱间攥着。到是鸣人紧张得满脸通红，脖子上筋儿都蹦起来了。

鸣人压低声音，“小樱，他们是恋人？”

女医忍懒得理他，她跟着柱斑一路不过是在义务执行监视任务，省的四战战犯突然暴起让暗部措手不及。

“啊啊啊啊！那两个男的怎么，呃，讷讷那啥？”

笨蛋鸣人！小樱一拳锤过去，扯住鸣人衣领使劲摇，低声骂道，“你说这么大声不都听见了吗？？”

“我以为小樱是医疗忍者所以懂得这么，呃，这事啊？我只看过亲热天……”

小樱手肘一拐捞住鸣人的嘴，看向回头微笑的初代目火影，“您，您继续走，鸣人就是随口乱说。”

她低头一瞧，四战英雄被勒得眼冒金星一脸可怜相，不禁心一软，“我，我怎么知道……” 

可小樱也是恋爱都没有谈过的小女孩，死知识白纸黑字写在书上，读的时候心不惊肉不跳。可话一到嘴边她也不由自主磕巴起来，女孩鸡蛋般白滑的脸颊绯红一片。好像这是什么洪水猛兽，少男少女懵懵懂懂的平静心海被这么一搅，胆怯又莫名地甜蜜起来。

人人都渴望爱害怕痛，但爱与痛仿佛是一对孪生姊妹，在人世这满是折磨的荒漠中，唯有爱才能带来的那泉水般甘甜而纯净的快乐。暗恋他人，或是相互爱慕带来的那酸酸甜甜的折磨，在收获的一瞬间如同塔楼上的群钟巨响，或是烤炉上的蜂蜜，或是水中荡开的花瓣。

像是在早春的薄雾中打开信箱，收到远行恋人寄来的明信片，只觉得一瞬间天地豁然开朗。明明只是彩色卡片上几行嘘寒问暖的老套说辞，却无声地传达出一种让晨鸽飞舞，花舒叶展的信号。

这下鸣人也老老实实跟在后面，一句也不说了。

不一会儿，四人站在拍了老长队伍的店门口，霓虹灯上巴比伦三字照的木叶半边天都一片深红，门口懒洋洋地站了个保安查门票，浑身刺青简直就是电影里的黑帮打手。

木叶这众星云集没事儿就放陨石的地界儿竟然还要黑帮打手？

柱间没见过世面老兴奋了，搓搓手就推着鸣人肩膀想要靠四战英雄刷脸插队，幸亏鸣人眼疾手快，抱着电线杆柱子可劲儿干嚎，总算保住了他文明公民的名声。

“鸣人？”

声音有点熟，鸣人刚拽着柱间正常排队，一抬头，惠比寿老师打扮得人模狗样，大晚上的带着擦得黑亮黑亮的小眼镜。

“呃，惠比寿老师？”

惠比寿猛然发现这是什么毒害木叶花朵的地方，刚要痛心疾首地开口，身后窜出一只玉手把鸣人一头黄毛揉的四处乱翘，“哎喂！鸣人啊，怎么到这来玩儿啊哈哈！”

御手洗红豆一把撞开惠比寿，拍拍最近长势喜人的木叶小苗，“长得挺快嘛！没想到鸣人也长到这年纪了~嘿嘿。”

她向来爱玩又口无遮拦，手一挥，缕空的忍者服下黑色的内衣带儿一晃而过，惠比寿看得眼睛都直了，鼻子抽了抽，还没来得及捂住鼻血就滴在御手洗红豆的大衣上了。

“咦鸣人你怎么在这？”站在前头的刚子铁和神月出云架开狂怒揍人的红豆，也一脸惊奇地打量着木叶未成年的小苗。

难道是带小樱来约会？没想到啊，后备真是不可限量。

神月出云感叹着真是一代更比一代强，未成年就带心仪女孩来夜店喝酒玩儿，直接从入场快进到三垒。鸣人这小子从小就意外多多，没想到毛刚长齐就师承自来也，学会了这极其清新自然的浪漫之路。

“喂喂喂！不是我不是我，你们在搞什么啊我说，毛骨悚然的。”鸣人再榆木脑袋也明白这群人一脸猥琐地在猜什么，他赶忙拉着小樱的手臂，“小樱可以帮我澄清！”

收回前言。

神月出云忍不住翻了个白眼，鸣人还是傻小子一个。

“哈哈，你们误会鸣人了，他是给我们两个老人家带路的啦。”柱间朗声说道。他温和又庞大的查克拉如同冬日汩汩温泉，安抚木叶上忍们倒立的寒毛。

宇智波斑。

他仿佛没有注意到已经摆出结印手势的上忍们，只是和初代目十指相扣，静默无言。这场景荒唐得像是黑色喜剧，墙壁上年轻人的涂鸦，昏黄路灯下飞舞的蝇虫，地面上浅浅的水洼，还有突然复活的忍界之神和四战战犯。

血与火的硝烟早已消散，排队的人吵吵闹闹拍照喝酒。传说中带来腥风血雨的战斗疯子穿着木叶特产人字拖，隐隐带着战场上人血喷洒的冰冷，而他的手，那双曾经挥斥方遒，在敌人或痛苦或惊恐的注视下切开人类的肌肤骨骼的手，只是完全放松被柱间握住。

“这是我的爱人——斑。”柱间坦然介绍，哪管面前人人神色各异。

 

不是情人，而是爱人吗？

御手洗红豆特地提前一周订了卡座，可现在她一点玩乐心思都没了。惠比寿脑子傻，嘻嘻哈哈下到舞池去泡妞，还特地把镜片换成了今年最流行的荧光绿。跟个青蛙似的。

她瞅一眼被一起带进来的鸣人和小樱，已经和刚子铁他们玩起了骰子，两个成年老油条把鸣人坑得满脸通红，幸亏店里面音乐动次打次土嗨翻天，不然打酒嗝的声响都要把房顶翻个个儿。

柱间靠着散台，很是老派地要了钵花生米，在震耳欲聋的音乐中和调酒师对吼了半天也没买到清酒，最后开了瓶包装花里胡哨的酒，消费记在木叶六代目火影账上。

柱间把酒倒得太满，二人一碰杯子撒了斑满手。初代目不给斑骂他的机会，赶忙顺着滑落手腕的酒液一路舔舐吮吸，亲吻着斑满是老茧的手心。明明还没开始喝，手心湿热的暖意混着奶味的酒香，酥酥麻麻的，一并蒸腾成了醉的味道。

“柱间你买的什么啊？酒味牛奶啊？”

本来还准备做一口干英雄汉，斑喝了一口就把杯子砸桌上，酒味是有，可满嘴都飘散着一股甜腻腻的奶味。柱间苦兮兮地点头，他自个儿也被坑了…… 

舞池里面上来了几个正妹跳舞，惠比寿就像是进了羊群的狼，就差甩着舌头到处舔了。有几个女孩看得稀奇，几只芊芊玉手勾着惠比寿的臂弯，扯着他上台一起跳。惠比寿心神飞飞魂都没了，自以为帅气地摆手甩腿扭屁股。

御手洗红豆笑的差点把骰子丢进鸣人大张的嘴里，“跟徐徐扭动的海牛一样一样的哈哈哈。”

看年轻人打打闹闹，柱间心里暖洋洋的，爱情的甜蜜一路窜进心头，“当时说，黄泉路上一起把酒言欢，没想到竟然活着实现了。”

“柱间你怎么这么多愁善感，嗯？” 斑听着好笑，柱间捧着酒唉声叹气，一副少女思春愁绪压海棠的可怜样。斑向来洒脱，过去的便是过去了，哪来那么多遥想未来又梦回今日的。

“哎，早知道应该去个更安静的地方喝酒，这里太热闹了,不适合我们这种老人家。”

斑挑挑眉，柱间这家伙越来越滑头了，说的跟唱的似的。表面摆出一副纯良可怜样，实际上玩的是以退为进扮猪吃虎。

“别骗人了，你不就想要拉着我四处显摆。也不知道你脑袋里成天在想些什么。” 

柱间又倒上一杯酒，继续煽风点火挤眉弄眼，“其实我不在乎在哪儿喝酒啦，安静的地方和斑一起赏月品酒，热闹的话就和斑一起享受烟火人间。再说斑你也很喜欢和我在一起显摆嘛！”

呵，原来在这里早就准备好等着呢。柱间真是……

太讨厌了！

斑含了口奶香四溢的酒液吻过去，柱间被他一把捏住脸，嘴唇撞嘴唇，牙齿碰牙齿，腻腻的百利甜留不下半点辛辣滋味缠绕舌尖，爱情带来纯粹而甜蜜的快乐，在又湿又热的吻中，世间再多的冷暖衰荣都开始褪色。

你是那么的……那么的……

他们之间似乎总是横亘着无法妥协的问题，大义，责任，天下千秋。正是这些精神上的追求把爱情滋润得美好又痛苦，可他们哪里是能放下一切只靠爱情呼吸的人呢？做只不问世事的闲云野鹤，天天快意把酒放歌，哪里需要管死后洪水滔天。

只是最坏的自私罢了。

柱间拒绝他的恨，又给予他爱。柱间把刀刃捅进心窝时如冰水灌顶般指尖发麻，如今又试图用爱的名义把他拉回梦的温床。

酒液淌出嘴角，斑把身子紧紧贴过去，踮着脚从眉心开始轻轻亲吻。柱间火热的呼吸熨烫成了醉的味道，大手握在斑的腰上暖透了。

“喂。喂。”大大咧咧的御手洗红豆突然压低声音，一把捂住刚子铁大声划拳劝酒的嘴。她努努嘴唇，“喂快看，那边啊！”

“哪边啊~”神月出云已经喝的半醉，刚刚提高声音就挨了红豆一记重拳。

“小点声你找死啊。看那边啊！”她不敢抬手，只是稍稍举起一根手指点了点立刻放下。她一边挤眉弄眼，一边左手圈了圈，右手食指在里面插来插去。

噗。刚子铁笑的岔气，刚回头就被狗粮噎的说不出话。几日前他们刚得知宇智波斑复活吓得半死，听到初代大人复活后终于吊着了半口气。可今天晚上初代目惊天骇俗的言论一出，他们都要担心自己是不是听到什么不该听的要被伊比喜给弄死了。

店里面音乐震天响，黑暗中只有霓虹灯粉色暧昧的光，还有一对吻的难舍难分的老情侣。

啊，好想谈恋爱啊……

御手洗红豆伏在桌上唉声叹气，她挨个把夜店里认识的男人瞧一遍，可不是像惠比寿那样的傻色狼，就是没有人生阅历来寻求刺激的小毛孩。木叶的男忍们虽然不少都是冷静沉着的那一款，但是被腥风血雨洗礼得太多，女孩所期待的浪漫消失的无影无踪。

如破开的冰河般，人类肌肤相亲的温暖试探地一敲，死亡的阴霾就消弭无形，只剩下绽放于薄冰后层层叠叠的霜花，在冰雪融化中拥抱太阳。

好想恋爱啊……

御手洗红豆吸了吸果酒，她一直觉得自己独身一人乐得自在逍遥，人啊，真是不可测。难道到一定岁数就想要寻找一个知心人度过漫漫长夜吗？

坐在身边的小樱还是个小女孩，“红豆老师，红豆老师？惠比寿老师喝醉了被人抬出去啦！！”

舞台上站了几个丰乳肥臀的妹子，低胸小短裙把腰线勒得细细的，正跟着音乐一扭一扭甩头。手里举着瓶不值是酒是水的液体，瞧见喜欢的男人就倾身过去喂水。千手柱间长得一表人才，美女甲眼神不错，店里乌七八黑一大片还一眼瞅着了窝在角落散台的初代目，踩着十几厘米高跟鞋就过来掐尖儿了。

顶着后辈们观察稀奇动物的眼神，柱间勉强笑了笑，可他瞅见斑却一脸‘看’好戏的欠揍样。美女甲提着水瓶就往柱间嘴里灌，可怜的初代目连忙摆手拒绝，一边被迫喝水一边使劲儿扯斑的手。美女一弯腰，欧派就像好动的小白兔一样从衣领里窜出来一颤一颤，乳沟正对着眼前，可柱间只能一边念叨着“非礼勿看”，一边瞄着天花板。

知道初代目被水呛得直咳嗽，美女在摇摆腰肢去寻找下一个目标。 柱间捏捏斑的脸，“刚才还亲我！现在就不喜欢啦？”

“再亲我一下。”

果然斑皱着眉头，不高兴地倒在柱间霸道总裁攻势之下，主动献上香吻一枚。

“斑还记得当年我们第一次共事时吗？”

“你是说同水户封印九尾那次，还是商谈千手扉间在西部战线事宜那次？”

“啊，这么说起来好久远啊，” 柱间把人抱在怀里，亲吻那雪白的后颈，“我印象里最深的还是当时我和水户一路从北边过来，你在折腾木叶当时这块地，让千手和宇智波名正言顺的从原住民手里拿下这么大一片地方。我记得扉间当时先我一步过来，等见到我就说你诡计多端，爱折腾人。”

“哼，扉间。”

 

同小辈道别后，柱间一出店就碰见了火急火燎在外面兜圈的蜂须贺小右。火影已经知道了消息但却没有过多反应，怕是默许了。但几位长老顾问还按兵不动，柱间估摸着，明早大概就会有鸿门宴的邀请了。

哎。他叹了口气，拍拍急的不行的年轻人，“说吧。”

蜂须贺知道初代目不会支开宇智波斑，也愤愤开口道，“初代大人请您不要再公然包庇四战战犯了！”

他继续说道，“就算您不为自己的名声着想，也请为木叶想想吧。您在街上到处秀，明天一早五大国都会知道您和他……这种关系，木叶会沦为所有人的笑柄。人人都会认为四战是因为这种龌龊事情而起，活着的人经历生离死别必然无法接受这样的侮辱，战争里死去的英灵也不会安息啊。”

“您和水户大人的婚姻向来是一段佳话，您这样子公开怎么对得起她在天之灵？到时候免不了传闲言碎语，就算是宇智波斑的名声也……”

柱间笑着打断他，忍界之神只是捉住斑的手，那包容而沉稳的气息在漆黑的物业熠熠生辉。

“年轻人不要这么紧张嘛。” 柱间掏出一叠钱，“听红豆说螺纹凸点的安全套特别好使，我这个老人家还没用过呢，能帮我买一包吗哈哈！”


End file.
